Not Alone
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Fox feels like he's alone after the news of his father's death. However, someone is constantly there to remind Fox that he's truly never alone and doesn't have to bear the pain alone. From taking him into his own home, and doing what they can to help Fox cope with his loss Peppy tries to keep his promise to his best friend. Slowly in the process he becomes a father figure to Fox.


Not Alone

A/N: I should not be allowed to play any type of video game after this, and attempt a song fic. The idea came to me after the death of James McCloud, what if to keep a promise Peppy looks after Fox and does all he can to comfort him. I do not own anyone they belong to Nintendo and their respective owners. Not Alone by Red is copyrighted to Art House, Logansong Music, Emi Blackwood Music Inc., Sony/ATV. Now that that's established please enjoy and let me know how I did.

Fox was devastated by the news that his father's friend Peppy had delivered. He had known something was wrong when a heavily damaged Arwing had crashed into the flight academy. Knowing by the look of it the young fox wasted no time rushing to the damaged machine to see if the occupant was still alive. A crowd gathered as the Arwing's cockpit started to open Fox went against all orders to see who had managed to come back. To his surprise Peppy leaned over the edge gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

"Peppy!" Fox exclaimed shocked to see the veteran pilot in such a state.

Peppy looked at Fox and was about to say something before falling into another coughing fit, "Fox, I need to speak with you….In private."

Fox looked around uneasily, "Where's dad? Peppy where is he!?"

The hare motioned for Fox to quiet his voice and follow him, completely ignoring his wounds. He led fox to a quiet room and shut the door behind them locking it so no one could disturb what would be happening. He wasn't even sure on how to explain to Fox of what happened, it was still processing in his own mind. Knowing he would have to break such painful news he had Fox sit down, much to the youth's protest.

"Fox, I have unfortunate news about your father" Peppy started looking down sadly, "When we arrived at Venom Pigma betrayed us. Your father and I were captured…I fear that the worst has happened."

Fox felt angry, "Why didn't you go back for him!? He was your best friend!"

"Before you get too upset I was following orders" Peppy responded sorrow evident in his voice, "Do you think I wanted to leave my best friend who was like a brother to me behind?"

Fox looked down tears forming in his eyes as he bolted from the room, and soon from the academy grounds. He had just lost the only family he had left, his mother had died some time ago from an accident that he barely remembered. As if out of his grief he rushed to her grave and just collapsed in front of it as it started to rain.

"Fox." A voice called softly.

 _ **Slowly fading away**_

 _ **You're lost and so afraid**_

 _ **Where is the hope in a world so cold?**_

 _ **Looking for a distant light**_

 _ **Someone who could save a life**_

 _ **You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries**_

 _ **Can you save me now?**_

 _ **I am with you**_

 _ **I will carry you through it all**_

 _ **I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

 _ **When you feel like letting go**_

 _ **'Cause you're not, you're not alone**_

Peppy watched as Vivian tended to Fox as he started to come around once more. He had rushed off to find the youth after his outburst and was fortunate enough to know where he would run off to. He had found Fox collapsed at his mother's grave cold, wet, and on the verge of getting hyperthermia. With great care he had taken his coat and wrapped Fox in it to keep him warm and as dry as possible until he made it home.

When Fox sat up and looked at him, he could see a child who was mourning the loss of the last piece of their world. Fox had already endured the pain of losing one parent, and now that his father was gone he had no one left to take care of him. It reminded him of the promise he made James before he had escaped Venom.

"Peppy, please take care of Fox. He's going to be all alone and it's my fault. I know it's a lot to ask, but you'll be the only one who will understand what he's going through." James coughed as he helped his friend into an Arwing.

Feeling like he had failed already Peppy looked down, but then turned his attention to his wife who seemed to be as troubled as he was. Fox was now technically an orphan and a minor, and if no one would claim responsibility for him he would become a ward of the government. Not wanting to see that happen to Fox, Peppy knew what had to be done. Grabbing his coat he turned to his wife knowing she wouldn't be too happy, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Vivian asked quietly.

Peppy turned to her and sighed, "I can't let him become a ward of the government Viv. I made a promise to James, to look after Fox and make sure he'll be okay."

Vivian looked upset at first until her features softened, "He was like a brother to you, wasn't he?"

"James was family to me, I'll be back in a bit." Peppy explained and quickly left before the government offices closed. After several hours and numerous stacks of paperwork Peppy had managed to save Fox from becoming a ward of the government, and took full legal responsibility for the youth until they turned 18.

 _ **Your heart is full of broken dreams**_

 _ **Just a fading memory**_

 _ **And everything's gone but the pain carries on**_

 _ **Lost in the rain again**_

 _ **When will it ever end?**_

 _ **The arms of relief seem so out of reach**_

 _ **But I, I am here**_

 _ **I am with you**_

 _ **I will carry you through it all**_

 _ **I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

 _ **When you feel like letting go**_

' _ **Cause you're not, you're not alone**_

It had been three months since Fox had come to live with Peppy and his family. He was grateful that they had accepted him with open arms. Vivian and Lucy enjoyed having him around, and for the most part Fox was able to fool them into thinking he was okay. Deep down though he was still in pain, his father had died due to betrayal, and the person responsible for it was still out there. His fake smiles seemed to work on Vivian and Lucy with no problem, but they never once fooled Peppy. However, Fox was thankful that he was never called out on it, and thankful that he was given space to grieve when he needed it. Deep down he was battling with something he never wanted to admit to anyone. Despite the Hare's warmth and kindness towards him, he felt deathly alone. He had everything set in his mind, he would be joining his parents soon.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Fox?" Lucy asked once more.

Fox nodded, "I wouldn't feel right tagging along."

"You know you're part of this family dear" Vivian smiled softly, "You're always welcome to come along."

"I appreciate the offer" Fox smiled faintly, "I think some time to think things through would do me some good though."

Vivian nodded, "Just call if you need anything."

With that Fox watched as the family of three left. He knew he had Vivian and Lucy fooled, but Peppy's silence made him uneasy. The young vulpine had learned early on that Peppy was one who could always pick up on someone without having to say much. He just hoped that the older rabbit would stay with his family for the weekend. Quietly heading to his room he drew out an old combat blade that belonged to his father and started to push it along his fur until he saw crimson stains across it.

Something wasn't sitting right with Peppy, he could tell Fox was still grieving but there was just a look in his eyes that left him concerned. He knew he wasn't too far if Fox would need something, but he also knew that the youth would be too stubborn to call for anything. It was almost like a perfect set up for the young fox to do something incredibly stupid, and he had fallen for it.

"Viv I need to go back to the house, you two go and have a good weekend trip." Peppy sighed softly.

Vivian looked upset, "We have been planning this for weeks now!"

"Fox isn't acting right, with us gone I know him well enough that he'll try something stupid." Peppy responded.

Lucy looked out the window and then to her parents, "Then go stop him Papa. Fox is all alone and feels like there's no one out there that loves him. That's not true though, he has us! Most importantly he has you."

"Lucy…" Vivian was on the verge of tears and then turned to her husband, "Then please go make sure that Fox is okay. We'll keep going on with the trip so it's just you two."

Peppy nodded, "Thank you Viv. Lucy behave and have a good time with your mother."

With that parting Peppy rushed back to the house and realized it was too quiet. Calling for Fox a few times he started to search around the house in a panic. They weren't too far out, so if Fox had done anything perhaps it wouldn't be too late. Hurrying down the hall he stopped outside of Fox's door and realized that it was closed like usual. Normally he would have knocked, but out of his worry he rushed right in and felt his heart sink.

"Fox!" he cried and quickly swept the young fox into his arms, "Don't you even think about dying just yet."

 _ **And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over**_

 _ **And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters**_

 _ **And when you're finally in my arms**_

 _ **Look up and see love has a face**_

 _ **I am with you**_

 _ **I will carry you through it all**_

 _ **I won't leave you, I will catch you**_

 _ **When you feel like letting go**_

 _ **'Cause you're not, you're not alone**_

'Is this what it feels like to be dead?' Fox thought to himself as he felt his whole body grow cold.

"Fox, wake up. You're far too young to be here." A gentle voice called.

'Mom….I'm all alone now though. Dad's gone, and I feel like I've just become a burden to Peppy and his family. No one would miss me.' Fox reflected on his thoughts.

"Wake up Fox, you'll come to understand just how wrong you are. Many people would miss you. What about your friends Slippy and Bill at the academy? What about that ruffian Falco you hang out with from time to time? What about Peppy? If something were to happen to you, he'd never be able to forgive himself." Fox's mother responded softly, "Please Fox, just wake up."

The young fox started to stir as soon as they felt something wet land softly on their forehead. Opening his eyes slightly he could see that he was still in his room, and was laying on the floor. However, he could feel that someone was holding him, and looking up further could see that it was Peppy. Relief washed over him thankful that the hare had actually come back for him. He then realized once he felt another wet drop land on his head that Peppy was actually crying. Was it because he had found him in such a sorry state? Or was it because he felt utterly helpless when it came to trying to help Fox cope with his own grief. While still regaining his thoughts Fox had taken note on how for once after so many months he felt safe, and something else.

He felt loved.

"Y-You came back, why?" Fox asked quietly.

Peppy seemed to jolt at his voice, "Fox, why did you do this? Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

"You're not mad?" Fox felt tears start to form and he wasn't sure why.

Peppy shook his head pulling Fox closer to him, "I am furious, Fox. Since I've taken you in I hoped that in time you would open up and come talk to me, not resort to this. I've suffered enough loss, and I won't allow another member of my family to die. Not like this."

"I'm sorry!" Fox cried into the hare's shoulder, "Peppy why does it hurt so much!? W-Why won't this pain go away!"

Peppy rubbed the young fox's back, "Time will help ease the pain, but it never really goes away. Please Fox next time you feel like this come talk to me. It doesn't matter what time of the day or night, I am always here for you."

Fox nodded understanding what the hare was getting at and decided to let their bottled emotions out. He apologized several times not understanding why Peppy was even furious, he didn't appear to be angry just very upset and hurt. After a little more time on the floor Fox finally got up and allowed Peppy to tend to his wounds, "I'm sorry…."

"You keep saying that, Fox. Just promise me you won't do this again. The reason why I'm so furious is that you're hardheaded like your father. James tried the same thing you did after your mother died. I spent hours talking him out of killing himself, spent two more taking away every blaster he owned." Peppy sighed at the memory.

Fox was shocked at what the hare revealed, "Dad tried to kill himself after mom's death?"

"He did try, what upset me more though was the fact he was going to do it in your room. I did everything I could to help him so he'd stay alive for you, Fox."

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he?" Fox asked quietly.

Peppy nodded, "I loved James like a brother. I still haven't forgiven myself for having to leave him. I keep thinking that if I had just tried harder I could have changed how fate played out, that he escaped and not me."

"If that happened Dad would be crushed" Fox admitted understanding that he wasn't the only one grieving still, "He'd hate to lose a friend, but would be devastated to lose a brother."

Soon the two found themselves laughing at the memories they shared of someone they cared for. Fox then learned that it would just be him and Peppy for the weekend since the girls decided to go on with the trip and allow the two time to grieve in private. It gave Fox comfort that he could finally let his sorrows out, and that in the end he knew it would be okay. During his time with the Hare family Peppy had become like a second father to him, and he was grateful.

 _ **And I will be your hope**_

 _ **You're not alone**_

 _ **And I will pick you up**_

 _ **And I will be your hope**_

 _ **And I will be your hope**_

It had been about a year since the death of James McCloud, and Fox was now more determined to follow in his father's footsteps and assemble the Star Fox team once more. However, he had to make it through his final year at the academy first. Laying his head on his desk he groaned as a headache formed from all the studying. His attention was pulled from his studies as someone gently knocked on the door frame.

"Fox, dinner is ready" Peppy smiled softly.

Fox nodded, "I'll be right down. I'm having trouble with this part of the exam materials. I'm starting to think it's hopeless to get it down."

"Oh? Bring it down and we can go over it after dinner." Peppy responded heading downstairs.

Fox smiled faintly and grabbed his materials and went downstairs to join the rest of the family. To his surprise they were all waiting for him to join before anyone had touched their meal. Taking his seat everyone started eating and going on about the events of their days. Lucy exclaimed how she had finally been accepted into the flight academy, and was eager to become a pilot like her father and adopted brother.

"I'm sure you'll do great Lucy" Fox smiled, "Fair warning though some of the teachers are a bit harsh, and sexist."

"Thanks for the heads up Fox" Lucy smiled, "Oh that's right your midterm exam is coming up soon isn't it? Are you excited to almost be hallway through your last year?"

"How is that coming along?" Vivian asked.

Fox rubbed the back of his head, "Honestly, I'm kinda losing hope on being able to figure any of it out. Everyone has such high expectations of me knowing this stuff, when half the time I'm even lucky to remember my own- wait a minute."

"Took you long enough" Peppy chuckled slightly, "Happy Birthday, Fox."

Fox felt his eyes water and he tried to rub away the tears, "Thank you…"

The rest of the dinner was spent just discussing trivial matters and enjoying everyone's company. Fox was about to get up to leave until Vivian ushered him back to his seat, "You can't leave not yet. We haven't had cake and ice cream!"

"Mrs. Hare" Fox smiled softly until he got a slight look of disapproval and rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, Mom if you insist."

Vivian sat back down just as Fox did and soon cake and ice cream were dished out for the small family of four. Fox was touched by everything that Peppy and his family did to make him feel welcomed. Even though he had almost lived with them for a year their love and kindness knew no bounds. It especially showed today since they had gone through great care to ensure he had a good birthday, even though deep in his heart he was still recovering from the death of his father. Later that night he sat outside and looked at the stars.

"Mom, Dad….would you two be proud of me?" Fox asked absentmindedly as a box was placed on his lap, "Huh?"

"Open it" Peppy remarked softly.

Fox carefully opened the box and felt his eyes water as a trifold picture frame was revealed. In the left frame was a picture of him and his mother, and in the right a picture of him and his father. In the middle frame there was a picture of all three of them together smiling happily into the camera. Setting it down carefully he turned around and hugged Peppy trying not to cry, "Thank you Peppy, but I think it's missing something."

"Oh?" The hare asked raising an eyebrow.

Fox nodded and pulled out his wallet and placed a small picture in with the middle frame. Peppys eyes widened as it was a picture of Fox and the Hare family. That's when it hit Peppy that Fox had saw them as part of his own family as well, which left him relieved and happy that he could change the young fox's view. Fox turned around and smiled softly at him, "Now it's complete. I'm fortunate enough to have a loving family here, and up there somewhere too. Also, I have a question."

"What is it Fox?" Peppy asked sitting next to him.

Fox smiled faintly and returned his gaze to the stars, "When I graduate I want to reform the Star Fox team. I'd like you to be part of it….So when I reform it, will you join?"

Peppy smiled and patted Fox on the back, "I'd be honored to, Fox. It was an honor to serve with your father, and I know it will be to serve with you as well."

 _ **Slowly fading away**_

 _ **You're lost and so afraid**_

 _ **Where is the hope in a world so cold**_

It had been many years and many battles, but Fox now found himself at the doorstep of the one responsible for killing his father. He cursed quietly under his breath since Slippy and Falco had to retreat after their ships took heavy damage from a dogfight with Star Wolf. Peppy's ship had been badly damaged, but he refused to allow Fox to traverse Venom alone at a time like this.

"Fox pull yourself together" Peppy spoke over the communications channel, "We'll get through this."

Fox nodded focusing once more, "Thank you, Peppy. I'm going to go it alone from here. Andross is going to pay dearly for what he's done."

"Fox, don't lose yourself to your anger" Peppy cautioned, "IF you need anything just radio and I'll be there in an instant."

"I know" Fox responded and made his descent towards Andross to finish him off once and for all.

Fox battled against Andross and soon the mad scientist had been defeated. As the machine started to self-destruct Fox pushed his Arwing to the limits trying to escape from the blast that was following him. He noticed that a message was showing up on his communication channel and opened it, "Hello?"

"Fox is everything alright? Great Fox indicated that a large explosion just occurred. You need to get out of there!" Peppy cautioned.

Fox noticed as the explosion was right on his tail, "Peppy, I don't think I can out run it. Please take care of the team for me….The blast is a lot faster than I anticipated…"

"Pull yourself together Fox. You're the son of the great James McCloud. Don't lose hope trust your instincts" Peppy commanded trying to mask his own worry.

"I'm afraid…." Fox admitted trying to outrun the blast one more time.

Peppy sighed softly, "Fox you're not alone. I will do whatever I can to help you no matter what. I wish you hadn't gone down there alone I'm terrified that I'll lose you to this planet too. I have faith in you though you're almost out, and when you emerge victorious we'll go home. Slippy will be relieved and jumping with joy. Falco will act nonchalant, but we both know he'll be relieved to see you alive and well. I'll lecture you for going off on your own like that in such a dangerous place without back up."

"I see the entrance, almost there…" Fox commented and blasted through the last door that was keeping him from his freedom. Out running the blast he surveyed the area and noticed that Peppy had stayed close to the entrance he just burst from. As they ascended towards Great Fox, it felt like there was someone else with them. Fox turned to his left hand side and noticed the faint outline of another Arwing flying next to them, "Peppy…do you?"

"I see it too" Peppy responded, "Come on Fox, let's go home. Everyone is waiting for us."

Fox nodded and lead the team back to Corneria where they were welcomed home as heroes. All the while he thought back on how he had almost lost hope and was ready to accept death, until Peppy had restored the small shred of hope that laid in his heart. He was truly grateful that Peppy had stayed at his side, not just as a family friend but as the father figure he desperately needed at times. As they returned to Great Fox he sighed and looked out the main control room's window, "Peace at last."

"Indeed, now then about that lecture." A voice responded.

Fox smiled knowing he would be getting an ear full, but he knew it was from the love and concern that Peppy had. Knowing that as long as the older rabbit was there, Fox would be able to find comfort knowing he was never truly alone.

-End-


End file.
